


The Dragon, The Princess, and The Knight

by orphan_account



Series: October Fic-A-Thon [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cute, Dragons, Fluff, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (A Very Voltron Fairytale) Shiro wants to tell his whelplings a story. Keith and Lance help, since it's a story they know so well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Implied Dragon/Human sex and Mpreg. Kinda. Dragonpreg, really. ...Eggpreg? ....whatever.

 

Lance frowned as he watched his mate bustle around their den, muttering under his breath as he moved blankets and pillows back to the chamber of the cage they had dubbed the Nursery. He set down his book and, glancing over at an equally curious looking Keith, slid out of his chair to see what was going on. As far as they were away the whelplings shouldn’t need any extra warmth and, while Shiro had developed a tendency to hover and fuss, their mate hadn’t mentioned anything being wrong. 

He was even more confused when he poked his head into the sprawling chamber to find his mate in drake form, the stage between appearing human and being a full dragon, roughly horse sized and wingless, and carefully situated inside the nest. The blankets and cushions were piled up under and around him and his tail, long and spiked, was curled carefully around the eggs, who were now surrounded in a ring of blankets as well, in the center of the next. 

The eggs were perfectly smooth, gleaming surfaces black as ebony, speckled with either blue or red, and about the size of Lance’s head. Shiro had been confined to first drake and then full dragon form for months after his breeding season before finally laying them and that, by the way, had been slightly traumatizing for Lance. 

If Shiro never felt the urge to breed again he’d be fine with that. Or he would sit the actual laying of the eggs out. It had been three weeks and Lance’s stomach still clenched up in sympathy every time he thought about Shiro, great big tough dragon that he was, reduced to whimpering and furious swearing. 

Since then Shiro had been all too happy to stay in his human form, and catch up on the sex he’d been missing out on, so it was...unexpected to find him in his drake form. Seemingly cuddling their eggs. Which was new.  

“Shiro?” Lance asked tentatively, half afraid that Shiro might still be ‘moody’. (Pregnant dragons were not, as it turned out, something to mess with. They were, however, very very scary.) “Everything okay in here?”

Shiro picked up his head, blinked eyes like the night sky at them, then started shrinking back into his human body. It didn’t take long, a shimmering purple light and the sound of grinding bones and then Shiro was gesturing with his hands for them to come closer. 

“I was going to tell them a story.” He said as they climbed into the nest. It was more than big enough for all of them to fit next to the eggs with no risk of hurting them, and Shiro assured them it would take more than nudging them or even something like falling on them to do any harm. They were dragon eggs and thus very sturdy; it would take a very strong concentrated effort to break their shells. 

Which was all fine and good but Lance prefered to observe their future whelpings from outside of the nest.

“A story?” Keith asked as he settled down on Shiro’s left, closest to the eggs, while Lance stretched out on Shiro’s right. Shiro nodded as he pulled a blanket up over the three of them. Lance curled close; knowing Shiro would appreciate having him, and his body heat, pressed against him.“Can they...hear in there?” 

Shiro smiled at them, bright and amused. “Not when they’re first laid but they should be able to by now. Talking to them is considered one of the most important things you can do with whelp eggs, to help them get used to the voices of their parents.” He reached out and swept a hand over the nearest egg, this one red speckled. “I’m glad you two came in. You can help me talk to them. They’ll need to know you too.” 

Keith’s nose wrinkled. “I don’t know any stories.” 

Lance scoffed, eyes rolling. “How do you not know any stories? Were you never a child?”

“No.” Keith said flatly, eyes shadowed.

“Don’t worry.” Shiro’s smiled faded a little but lost none of it’s affection as he looked between the two of them. “You two know this one.”

Keith continued to look skeptical but motioned for Shiro to go ahead. 

“Once upon a time there was a dragon. Once upon a time he’d been a warrior and teacher for the humans in his territory, respected and adored but when the wars stopped the dragon retreated to make himself a den to sleep until he was needed again. He slept for years, hundreds of them, and in that time the story changed. No longer was he an ally, but something to be feared, to hide from, to appease. When he woke again he spread his wings and took flight, surveying all that had become of his territory and the humans trembled.” 

Lance did know this story, knew it very well. He found Shiro’s hand under the blanket and squeezed it; his mate smiled at him softly, slitted gray eyes somber. 

“It was decided by the rulers of the kingdoms in the territory that every decade they would send a sacrifice to satisfy the dragon. And so it was that every ten years a young, nubile, sacrifice was chosen and sent. One year it fell upon the Kingdom in the Blue Hills to send a sacrifice. They did it as they always did, a random lottery and much to the Kingdom’s horror it was their Princess-”

“Princess?” Lance interrupted, frowning. 

“Every fairytale needs a princess.” Shiro said, the picture of seriousness. Lance huffed but rolled his eyes.

“Fine fine. Well. Princess Lance was without a doubt the most badass princess there ever was.” 

\---

Princess Lance was very lovely, a prize for anyone, but also kind and giving, incredibly smart, talented, the best around with a bow, and  _ (“Lance.” Shiro said warningly _ ), was just generally great. And so when it came that it was his turn to be the sacrifice he accepted his fate gracefully, not wanting it to fall upon anyone else when it was his duty. No one else would die when he’d been fairly selected. He left that night, on his horse, and started the journey to the dragon’s den. 

He rode through the mountains, across the grassy plains, and into the Black Mountain range, where the dragon had long ago settled. He scaled the dragon’s mountain and entered its den, ready to be killed. 

But very much hoping they could work something out, somehow. 

When he came upon the dragon he found himself rooted by terror. He was huge and mighty, the size of a house with dark purple scales, paws as big as the princess’s body, jaws that could have swallowed a horse, and claws that could have shredded a tree. He looked at Lance with cold gray eyes then, in a flash of purple light, became a human. 

A crazy hot, buff, naked and well hung ( _ “Lance!” Shiro and Keith shouted.) _ human. He told the princess, who was shocked at this transition, that he was safe with him and, in fact, no harm at all could come to him. All the dragon asked in exchange was for a year of the princess’ company, for the dragon was very lonely now that the humans shunned him so. At the end of that year the dragon would take the princess anywhere he pleased and grant him one wish.

The Princess was shocked. Was this what had happened to all the sacrifices? If so why had none ever returned home. (“ _ As it turns out,” Shiro said wryly. “Having your people decide you get to be eaten or defiled by a dragon doesn’t really make people want to return to said people.” _ ) But he wasn’t about to turn down that offer. They shook on it, swore a binding oath, and then the dragon lead him deeper into it’s den. He found it went deep into the mountain, was full of riches beyond imagining, books on everything from history to magic, weapons of all kinds from lands near and far, the finest clothing and, the dragon assured him, the finest foods as well. And Lance would have access to everything, so long as he kept the dragon company. 

And so their year passed. Lance studied hard, found he had an affinity for elemental magics and the dragon, who was to be called Shiro, was an eager teacher. They worked together side by side late into the night many times, fell asleep over the brewing station while they waited for potions to set, laughed while soaking wet when Lance was trying to master his control of water. 

It was no small wonder that something began to grow between them, a tentative flickering flame that both felt but never spoke of. But Lance found that the touches between them were less friendly, more lingering brushes, and that the dragon’s eyes were no longer friendly but full of simmering heat and desire. 

But the dragon said nothing. He made no more because he was honorable and would not do such a thing while Lance was still under the oath he had sworn. He wouldn’t ask for more when Lance didn’t have the option of leaving if he wanted.  _ (“Dumb!” Lance shoved Shiro lightly. “We could have been having so much sex. So much.”) _

The year came to an end and Shiro came to Lance, telling him he could have one wish and if it was in Shiro’s presence to grant it he would. And Lance could think of only one thing. 

“I want to stay with you.” He would visit his family in time, for he missed them terribly and needed to let them know he was fine and that the sacrifices needed to stop, but he didn’t want to be anywhere but Shiro’s den, with Shiro, for the rest of his life. 

Shiro happily granted his wish and that very night the dragon and his princess spent the entire night-

( _ “Reading intellectually stimulating books on magic.” Shiro deadpanned.  _

_ Lance snorted. “That is *not* what we did.” Keith sighed. _ )

What they didn’t know was that Lance’s family and people could not deal with the guilt of having sent their princess to his assumed death and made it their duty to slay the dragon. They put out a summons: Any person brave and strong enough to go and slay the dragon would be granted the full wealth of the kingdom.

A year passed with no response. Then another and another and another until finally, nearly five years after Princess Lance had left the Blue Hills there came a knight. 

_ (“Of course if Princess Lance had remembered to go home and hopped off the dragon dick for all of a week-” Keith added.  _

_ “Are you kink shaming me?” Lance demanded, glaring over Shiro’s head at the other man. “It’s not my fault you refuse to indulge in the wonders that are shifted sex Keith, okay? If you ever took a ride on Shiro’s drake dick, not dragon and I know you know that his dick when he’s dragon sized wouldn’t even fit-” _

_ “You two.” Shiro muttered, frowning at the eggs. He was sure the whelps couldn’t understand what was being said but he didn’t think this was the sort of story he wanted them hearing. Ever. “Please.” _

_ “You’d forget about little things like visiting home too.” _ ) 

Keith, the knight, was from the Red Plains, a land of sand and bubbling lava rivers, where the people were poor and constantly in strife because of how harsh their lands were. There was little by way of happiness or childhood or softness in the Red Plains; you worked as soon as you were able and you kept doing it until you died. Keith, an orphan, had an especially hard time but managed to become a page and then eventually a knight of the royal family, known for slaying the beasts who wandered the Plains. 

He hoped that, perhaps, if he could slay this dragon he’d be able to bring the wealth back to his people and help them. But, after a hard trip through the Plains to the Black Mountain he found not a fearsome beast who defiled young humans, stealing away their purity, and then ate their flesh- ( _ “Wait, what? Is that what they were saying about me?!” Shiro looked scandalized. “That’s disgusting.” _ ) he found a disgustingly domesticated dragon and their annoying human lover. 

He did in fact bust in, rather rudely, in the middle of some ‘riding time’ and then promptly tried to skewer the dragon and yes, the Princess is still mad about that. ( _ “I thought he was hurting you. How was I supposed to know a person would willing do...what you were doing.” Keith grumbled. Lance waggled his eyebrows _ .)

The knight was subdued rather quickly, not aware that the princess had just finished a chapter on earth magic and was eager to show off the stone cage spell they’d recently perfected. The princess wanted to make the knight sit in his cage and watch until the end of his riding lesson but the dragon, thankfully, wasn’t that sort of creature. Instead he asked the knight what he was doing in his den, listened to the knight’s story, and then told the knight his tale. 

Keith, the knight, was sympathetic and wasn’t about to judge whatever kind of interspecies nonsense they were getting up to but...well his people needed that wealth. He was really going to need the dragon’s head on a pike. Nothing personal. 

The dragon instead offered him a deal, as he had done for all humans who found their way into his lair. Stay for a year and anything Keith wished for could be his, including the dragon’s head if he was so inclined. Lance protested mightily, swore and cursed and nearly knocked the knight out of the den and off of the mountain in his rage, but the anger of one young human, even one he loved as much as Lance, was nothing to Shiro. His word would be law and once the oath was sworn that was that. 

He gave Keith the tour, watched him linger in the rooms holding his hoard of treasure, and when they returned to the den’s main chamber Lance was gone. This wounded Shiro deeply but he also understood he could not expect his lover to sit by and do nothing during a year that might lead to his death. 

For months it was just Keith and Shiro in the den. Keith read and trained, making use of the many weapons Shiro had collected to expand his skills and finding that in human form Shiro was a formidable sparring opponent and in his other forms basically invulnerable, and thus the perfect opponent to try deadly moves on.  

They did not discuss the wayward princess but Keith could see it hurt Shiro to be without him. Keith felt responsible ( _ “Was responsible.” Lance corrected. _ ) and so he tried to fill in the empty space for Shiro as best he could. And so it was that this human also fell in love with the dragon. He said nothing, not wanting to be a replacement for Lance or wanting to risk his heart, and let the months slide by. They great closer and with each new thing Keith discovered he fell deeper and his heart hurt more. 

On one starlit night the dragon took him for a ride upon his back, let him kiss the sky and drift over all of the dragon’s territory. When they touched down Keith, mind reeling and knees quaking for excitement and fear, kissed Shiro. He expected a rejection but instead he was accepted, taken to the dragons chambers. 

_ (“You fucked my dragon.” Lance mutrered. “I was gone a few months-” _

_ “Eleven months, total.” Shiro said flatly. “After five years you got up and left me without even leaving a note. You forfeited your dragon.”  _

_“Hmph._ ”) 

Keith wasn’t Lance, not at all, and Shiro was very aware of that. He didn’t see him as a replacement to try and fill the space Lance had left. He cared for Keith for who he was, for all the ways he was different, and he found happiness with the knight. The year started to draw to a close and, in the eleventh month, the princess returned. 

He had, he admitted, left in a fit of anger but once he was nearly back to the Blue Hills he realized what he needed to do. Go around to all the kingdoms and tell them they had been wrong, that the dragon didn’t mean them any harm and that taking his head was pretty fucking unacceptable. And that’s what he did. It took longer than he expected, unable to use his magic because such a thing was taboo to humans, and often having to argue and make his case with the other royal families. And then his own family's reluctance to see him leave again held him up for far longer than he should have allowed it too, but he had missed them fiercely. But he was back, and sorry. He had missed Shiro like he had missed his family, had ached for him, and wanted to come back to the den, back to his home. 

It was then that Keith announced he knew what he would wish for. Lance was horrified, thinking he would ask for the dragon’s head in spite of the bounty being rescinded ( _ “I thought you were a petty asshole. You have that look.” _ ) but instead he wished to stay with the dragon for the rest of his days. And Lance too, if that was what that meant. 

Lance found this only slightly less horrific than Shiro losing his head. Clearly he had missed much while out on his amazing diplomatic mission of peace. 

Shiro granted this wish, could not have denied it even if he wanted to and he did not want to, and then took things one step further and granted Keith permission to take his treasure to the Red Hills and do what he could for the people there.

It would take time for the knight and the princess to care for each other as they did for their dragon, for the princess and the dragon to repair what had been strained between them, but this was fine. Lance had found a lovely potion that granted eternal youth and near immortality that needed certain dragon based material ( _ “Are we not saying cum anymore? Is that a bad word now?” Lance asked, eyebrow arching. _ ) and they would have a great many years to work it out. 

\---

“But that’s a whole different story, really.” Shiro concluded, smiling at his mates. They were sprawled on him, legs twined around his and hands on his body. 

“I still hate him.” Lance mutttered. 

“Likewise.” Keith agreed. 

“I know.” Shiro said, pretending not to notice that their fingers were intertwined where they were resting on his stomach. 


End file.
